


[Podfic] We Were Meant to See This Through by stardropdream

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Content, Virgin Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: “Well, what about you? You’ve done this before?” Keith asks. He braces himself for that inevitable feeling of jealousy. But Shiro just blushes.“I, uh… haven’t,” Shiro admits.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] We Were Meant to See This Through by stardropdream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Were Meant to See This Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419607) by [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream). 



> Thank you to [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/AGquXW1)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/cTt4Qe61HbQ)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [17.0mb/0:18:10]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ujdispmcpnun20d/We_Were_Meant_to_See_This_Through_by_stardropdream_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [17.0mb/0:18:10]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LmV2kGAcJQ_ZyvcuK2woAW14hQbG4pFR)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
